The indispensable Tigerlilly and Gadzooks
by moshigal156
Summary: Join Tigerlilly and her best friend, Gadzooks. As the pair get into one sticky situation after another, wreak havoc on the baby sitter, avoid baths, pounce on ratchet, and drive the other autobots up the wall! (rated T for wiggle room)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is just a bunch of random drables on optimus and the rest of the gang raising my OC Tigerlilly. I do not own TFA SO DON'T SUE ME! Ionly own my OC Tigerlilly. Plz review and no flames plz! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Bath time**

Tigerlilly sat on the floor of the autobot base, giggling as she happily drew a silly comic called 'Dopey medic'. Tiggerlilly laughed out loud and turned took look at the large stuffed dragon that she took every where with her. "So then in the next panel dopey medic yells 'ITS BERTH TIME FOR YOU YONG LADY!'" In Tigerlilly's imageination, Gadzooks her stuffed dragon laughed back. "Hehehe! Look how big I made his mouth lilly!" Tigerlilly continued to draw and giggle while talking to Gadzooks, but when ratchet stepped in, Tiggerlilly quickly hid the comic and made it look like she was rough housing with Gadzooks. Ratchet did not aprove of Tigerlilly walking around with a giant, stuffed dragon every where with her, but didn't try to stop her from doing so only because he was positive that Tigerlilly would have a panic attack he he took her precious dragon from her. "All right lilly its time to grt in the bath." Tigerlilly froze as ratchet walked out of the room and came back a few secnds later when he realised that Tigerlilly had not followed him. "Tigerlilly. Yer gonna get in the bath wether you like it or not, now come on!" Tigerlilly remained still on the floor before replying with the exact response that ratchet expected to get. "I don't wanna ratchet! I don't like baths! There stupid!" Ratchet crossed his arms. "I don't care how stupid you think baths are, now come on! Yer gonna get a bath tonight even if I have to drag you into the bathroom and weld you into the tub!" Tigerlilly made her infamouse 'Do not want face.' before leaping onto her pedes and running down the hall with ratchet close behind her. "TIGERLILLY YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! I'M NOT GONNA CHASE YOU ALL NIGHT JUST GET IN THE TUB AND GET IT OVER WITH!" Tigerlilly turned her head back to ratchet and shouted as she ran. "NO! I don't wanna!" "Tigerlilly if you don't stop running and get in the bath now! So help me I will cut your tail off!" Tigerlilly yelped and transformed into her tiger mode, allowing her to run faster and hide in a closet for a minuet. "Okay lilly, how am I gonna get my self out of this one?" "You won't!" Tigerlilly yelped as ratchet reached for her and growled as she rolled out of the way before he could grasp her. "Come on lilly I'm getting tired of this!" Tigerlilly ran faster, dodging the red and white hands that tried and failed to grab her. "So am I. Why don't you just give up and we can go back to what we were doing?" Ratchet growled and made a grab at tigerlilly again. "Because you need a bath. NOW STOP RUNNING AND GET IN THE TUB!" "NO!" After about 30 mins. of ratchet chaseing Tiggerlilly, hr finally managed to catch her and was now holding her by her scruff as if she were a kitten, while Tigerlilly kicked and flaped her arms and legs. "RATCHET! I DON'T WANNA BATH! DO NOT WANT!" Ratchet sighed and scowled as Tigerlilly continued to whine and pitch a fit. "Tigerlilly you stink! You need a bath NOW!" Tigerlilly kicked and squrimed harder. "I dont wanna bath!" Ratchet sighed again as he steped into the bathroom, still holding a complaining Tigerlilly, who now had her hands infront of her and was waving them around. "NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO NONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Ratchet slowly lowered Tigerlilly into the water , earning more complaints from Tigerlilly. 'WAAAAAAAAH! THIS WATERS TO HOT! I'LL BE BOILED ALIVE!" Just as Tigerlillys foot grazed the surface of the water, Tigerlilly let out a yelp and wiggeled out of ratchets grip, the surprise was enough for Tigerlilly to trip ratchet into the bath. Tigerlilly quickly ran out of the bathroom laughing like crazy while ratchet yelled and swore from his position in the bathtub. "TIGERLILLY YOU GET YOUR LITTLE AFT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" When Tigerlilly didn't respond ratchet let out a threatning growl. "So that's the way she wants to play huh?" Ratchet pulled out a special water gun looking thing and started sucking all the bathwater into it. "Very well, if I can't get tigerlilly to come to the bath, then I'll take the bath to Tigerlilly." Ratchet stepped out of the bathroom holding a weird watergun looking thing that looked like it was ready to burstwith all the bathwater in it. After looking around for a few minuets, ratchet finally found Tigerlilly sitting on a chair, reading a book, upside down with her stuffed dragon, Gadzooks. "Oh lilly!" Tigerlilly looked up from her book, surprised and flinched at the crazed look in ratchets optics. "BATH DILIVORY!" Tigerlilly yelped and jumped out of the way with Gazooks in her arms just as ratchet pulled the trigger and relaeased a huge stream of water. Tigerlilly quickly placed Gadzooks in a safe spot and took off down the hall with ratchet close behind her shooting large streams of bathwater at her and yelling at her to hold still. "Tigerlilly HOLD STILL!" "NEVER!" Tgerlilly bolted out side and rclimbed up a tree and placed a decoy at the top to fool ratchet, then climbed back down and hid just as ratchet came running out, and just as Tigerlilly had planned ratchet grabed a ladder and climbed to the top of the tree and sprayed all the bathwater on the decoy, Tigerlilly laughed as she moved the ladder far ou of ratchet's reach and only laughed harder at his reaction. "TIGERLILLY THIS ISN"T FUNNY! PUT THE LADDER BACK NOW!" Tigerlilly ingnored ratchet and instead walked up to a huge mud puddle that ha formed at the base of the tree. "NO LILLY! YOU PUT ONE FOOT IN THAT MUD PUDDLE AND YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!." Tigerlilly smiled and put her foot over the mud puddel. "Tigerlilly I'm serious! I'm going to count to three and if you are still near that mud puddel you are in big trouble! ONE!" Tigerlilly put her foot closer to the mud puddel. "TWO!" Tigerlilly put her foot closer to the mud puddel. "TWO AND A HALF!" Tigerlilly put her foot even closer to the mud puddel. "DON'T MAKE ME SAY THREE!" Tigerlilly almost had a toe touching the mud. "TIGERLILLY, TIGERLILLY?!" Ratchet slipped and fell down into the mud puddel. "TIGERLIIIIIILLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY YY!" 'SPLAT!' Ratchet frowned as he lay flat on his back, covered in mud. "UGH! Now I'm all dirty!"

**30 minuets later...**

Tigerlilly giggled as she sat on a stool, watching ratchet sulk in the bathtub. "Be sure to get behind your audio recepters ratchet!" Ratchet grumbled and started washing the back of his audio recepters. "I'm washing behind my audio recepters you stripy dope!" Tigerlilly laughed and blew a rassberry at ratchet. Ratchet sighed and ran his slightly dirty finger threw the tuft of orange and black fur on top of Tigerlilly's head. "What am I going to do with you?" Tigerlilly shurgged. "I don't know." Tigerlilly smiled even bigger and lick ratchets cheek playfuly, earning an anoyed grunt from ratchet. "But I do know your still dirty!" Ratchet grumbled and went back to cleaning him self while Tigerlilly padded out of the bathroom and over to her stuffed dragon, Gadzooks and pulled out a peice of paper and wrote something down on it, When she finshed writing, she happily showed it to Gadzooks, who in her imageination smiled from ear to ear. Becausewhat the paper said was 'Ratchet: 0 and Tigerlilly: 21

**HAHAHAHA! (wipes tear from laughing) I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. This one was inspiered by calvin and hobbes and an episode of spongebob I watched once. Good bye for now and see you later! P.s. Don't forget to review and no flames plz! XD BYE-BYE!**


	2. Baby sat

**Hi everybody! I know I usually don't update this early, but I had some free time and I was board, and what better way to defeat boardem then to type up a new chapter for a new story :D I donot own TFA I only own my OC Tigerlilly. Plz review and no flames plz! Thank you and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

**Baby sat**

Tigerlilly squealed and in Tigerlilly's imagination, Gadzooks, was screaming as they zoomed down a large hill in Tigerlilly's red wagon. "LILLY LOOK OUT FOR THE TREE!" Tigerlilly managed to dodge the tree but in doing so she sent them of a jump. The two squealed as they flew through the air and landed with a 'OOF', on the ground. Tigerlilly stood and brushed herself off. "HAHA! That was awesome! Come help me get the wagon out of the tree and we can do it again!" In Tigerlilly's imagination, Gadzooks noded happily. "That was fun! Even if you can't steer." Tigerlilly folded her arms as they neared the tree. "I can to steer you lizard!" After a short argument and a bit of team work, the wagon was finally out of the tree, but before Tigerlilly could grab the wagon and Gadzooks ratchet stepped out side. "Tigerlilly I need you to come in side and take a bath!" Tigerlilly groaned and unhappily stomped in side the base with Gadzooks mumbleing as she reached the bathroom. But when she got there, she realised something. "Hey wait a minuet! I only bath before 5:00 when you and the rest of the autobots are out for qualitiy time!" Then realising what that ment, Tigerlilly gasped. "Which means you jumpstart to babysit me!" Ratchet turned to Tigerlilly, who was freaking out. "Well great job sherlock! You figured it out!" tigerlilly made a face of horror and started screaming as ratchet ran the bath. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" "So when jumpstart comes tonight I do't want you giving him any trouble, you got that?" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" "Also I don't want to come back and hear some horror story like last time when you locked him outside the base the whole time we were gone." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" By the time the tub was full, Tigerlilly was still screaming. Ratchet huffed and put his hands on his hips. "For sparks sake Tigerlilly take a breath before you passout!" Tigerlilly screamed a while longer, then she stopped and got in the tub, complaining the whole time and bolted in pure panic to her quarters when she was done to give the news to Gadzooks. "GADZOOKS WERE DOOMED! Every bodys going out tonight and ratchet hired jumpstartto babysit us!" In Tigerlillys imagination, Gadzooks sat up. "Well that usually means were in bed by 6:00." Tigerlilly started pacing angrly. "I know! No harsing around, games or fun! He just walks right in and as soon as everybodys gone he sends us straight to bed!" In Tigerlilly's imagination, Gadzooks put his scaly, paws on his hips. "And then he dosen't even kiss us good night!" Tigerlilly stopped pacing and made a grossed out face at Gadzooks. "OH GROSS! You WANT him to!? EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!"Tigerlilly shook herself. "Alright! Nows not the time to be talking about good night kisses, WE GOTTA MAKE A PLAN!" Tigerlilly got out her paper and crayons and drew a map of the base and pulled Gadzooks closer to her. "Alright zookie! Heres the plan!"

**Later when Jumpstart arives...**

Ratchet sighed as jumpstart placed his things on the base table. "Thank you once again for coming on such a short notice jumpstart." Jumpstart shrugged. "Even so I'd like a raise." Bumblebee sputered while ratchet pulled him aside. "We can't give him another raise ratchet! We gave him one last time!" Ratchet grunted. "Who cares just give the mech what it takes so we can get out of here! A while later after the autobots had left and jumpstart started studying, Tigerlilly came down stairs to start her plan. "Hi jumpstart!" Jumpstart looked up from his work. "Hellow Tigerlilly, listen I have a big test I have to study for tomarow so I want it quiet tonight. Tigerlilly node her head. "Okay Jumpstart! What are you studying anyway?" "Science and math don't touch my-" Tigerlilly quickly grabed jumpstarts notes and took off running. "QUICK GADZOOKS I GOT HIS NOTES! RUN, RUN!" Jumpstart bolted after Tigerlilly. "TIGERLILLLLLYYYYYYYYY!" By now Tigerlilly had Gadzooks with her and was running for the bathroom. "What do we do? He'll kill us for sure!" Tigerlilly threw open the bathroom door. "QUICK IN THE BATHROOM!" Tigerlilly quickly lock the door before jumpstart opened it. "TIGERLILLY YOU LITTLE TROLL! OPEN THE DOOR AND GIVE ME BACK MY NOTES!" Tigerlilly giggled. "Okay, but first you have to follow our demands." Jumpstart kicked the door. "FORGET IT I'M NOT FOLLOWING ANY DEMANDS OF YOURS!" Tigerlilly shruged. "Okay then we''l just flush your notes down the toilet!" Jumpstart smacked the door. :TIGERLILLY YOU'D BETTER OPEN THE DOOR AND GIVE ME MY NOTES BACK OR THE AUTOOBOTS WILL NEVER FIND YOUR REMAINS!" Tigerlilly sighed and shook her head. "You'd think that as astudent of a university he would have caught on by now." Gadzooks stood by the toilet and saluted. "Torpido tupe ready captin!" Tigerlilly turned back to the door, smiling like a loon. "I sure hope you studied these notes good because there going down!" Jumpstart kicked the door again. "NO DON'T FLUSH THEM! WHAT ARE YOUR STUPID DEMANDS!?" Tigelilly smiled in satisfaction. "Now thats more I like it! Okay first, we wana stay up untill the autobots pullup, second, we wanna rent a bunch of rated M video game, and drink highgrade-" Jumpstart cut her off. "YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA DO ANY OF THIS!" Tigerlilly ignored him and continued. "Three, are you writing this down? Because you might wanna write this down." Jumpstart growled and tried to open the door again. "YOU TROLL! WHEN I GET THIS DOOR OPEN I'LL" Tigerlilly got sick of Jumpstarts empty threats and flushed the toilet to make it sound like she had flushed one of his notes. "Theres one." Jumpstart squealed and banged on the door some more. "You better not have flushed any of my note, or YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Tigerlilly just laughed which made Jumpstart even angrier. He lifted his fist to bang on the door again, but stopped when he got an idea. Quietly, Jumpstart slinked away and hid.

**30 minuets later...**

Tigerlilly pressed her tiger-like audio recptor to the door. Jumpstart had stopped yelling and hitting the door. Gadzooks looked confused."Do you think he's gone lilly? He hasn't said anything in a while." "I know zookie I don't like it." Very slowly, Tigerlilly opened the door and came out. "Jumpstart? Are you here? Or didyou leave to get ratchets tools?" Out of no where, Jumpstart jumped on tigerlilly and picked her up by her scruff and draged her and Gadzooks off to Tigerlilly's room. Tigerlilly wiggeled in Jumpstarts grip. "I'm sorry Jumpstart! We didn't REALLY flush your notes HONEST! Please don't kill me!"

**Another 30 minuets later...**

Tigerlilly scowled as she lay in berth next to Gadzooks. "Phooey!" Gadzooks shruged. "Well its 7:00, we got to stay up an hour later..."

**Later when the autobots get back and Tigerlilly's a sleep with Gadzooks...**

Ratchet sighed and walked up to Jumpstart. "So. Did you have a quiet night?" Jumpstart slowly stood up and faced ratchet, clearly not amused. Ratchet sighed. "I take it she was a pain in the tail pipe tonight huh?" Jumpstar noded. "Yep. Tonights REALLY gonna cost you..." Jumpstart left with quite a bit of money and the autobots clearly not amused. Bulkhead turned to ratchet. "Are you SURE no one else will watch her?" Ratchet crossed his arms. "Positive. NOW QUITE WHINING! Jumpstart is the only mech I can get to watch tigerlilly." Ratchet shiged again. "And. I'm going to give Tigerlilly and Gadzooks a little talk tomarrow when they wake up."

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! I don't know if you thought that was as funny as I thought it was, but I hoped you enjoyed it! This was inspiered by calvin and hobbes. I do not own TFA or calvin and hobbes so don't sue me plz! Plz review and no flames plz! Thank you and good bye!**


	3. Bed time stories and sunday fun

**I'm back again. Wow I'm on a roll! Three chapters in less then a week! I don't know why but, I feel this huge urege to update this story. Probably because the chapters are drables so they only take an hour or two at the most to type... Any ways I do not own TFA I only own my OC Tigerlilly SO DON'T SUE ME! Plz review and feel free to tell me how I did and no flames plz! Thank you and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

**Bedtime stories and sunday fun**

Tigerlilly pounced into her berthwith Gadzooks in her arms. It was time for a bed time story and tonight, Tigerlilly knew exactly what story she and Gadzooks wanted to hear. Ratchet ebtered Tigerlilly's room and sighed. "All right Lilly, what story do you want tonight?" In ratchets mind he was positive that she was gonna ask for the same story that she did every night. "Hampster huey and the gooey kablooey." But instead Tigerlilly piped up with a smile on her face. "I want a story about me and Gadzooks." Ratchet shrugged,at least he didn't have to read that 'Hampster huey and the gooey kablooey' again."Okay. Once a pone a time there was a young tiger-robot named Tigerlilly, who had a stuffed dragon named Gadzooks, and together, the two went on all kinds of crazy adventures." Tigerlilly smiled and leaned over to Gadzooks. "I like this story already zookie." Ratchet cleared his throat. "Today when Tigerlilly woke up, she grabed Gadzooks and together they made a big racket running up the stairs, GLUMP GLUMP GLUMP! and sliding back down again, THOOMP THOOMP THOOMP!" Tigerlilly laughed. "Yeah! And then the big bad ratchet yelled that if we didn't knock it off he'd mail us to pulto third class!" Ratchet gave Tigerlilly a playful glare. "Hey! Whoes telling this story, me or you?" Tigerlilly pouted and folded her arms. "Well you DID say that, so don't try to deny it." Ratchet shook his headand went back to telling the story. "When the two finally got the message, Tigerlilly drug Gadzooks off with herto rot her brain by watching cartoons that make no sense." Tigerlilly playfuly scowled. "Hey! No fair!" "Then after she was finshed with the t. decided to take Gadzooks with her and bother bumblebee by sticking my little pony stickers all ovEr his room. Tigerlilly giggled. "Then the killerbee chased us all over the base!" Ratchet chuckeled and went back to the story. "Then after Tigerlilly managed to escape bumblebees rage, She went out side with Gadzooks to play pirates and cops and robbers. And the whole base was quiet for a while. The end." TIgerlilly threw her hands in the air. "WHAT?! You didn't even make it to noon!" Ratchet chuckeled and stroked the tiger bots head. "Thats because this is your story and you are writting it. Every thing you do and did is apart of this story and you will write more of it tomarrow." Tigerlilly smiled and nuzzeled into ratchets hand. "Oh. Okay I didn't think of it that way. Nw I'm excited!" Ratchet chuckeled and kissed the top of her head. "So am I lilly. Now good night, I'll see youin the morning." Tigerlillysmiled as ratchet flicked off the lights and left the room. Tigerlilly turned to Gadzooks and gave him a hug. "Good night zookie!"Gadzooks huged back. "Night lilly. See you tomarrow when we write more of our story." Tigerlilly giggled. "Okay. Night!" And with that Tigerlilly curled up into a ball and fell fast a sleep, dreaming about what she did today and what she would do tomarrow.

**The next morning...**

Tigerlilly giggeled was sitting on ratchet's chest and was about to give him the same wake up call she did every sunday over to ratchet's face, TIgerlilly happily draged her long glossa over ratchet's face waking him imeadiantly. Tigerlilly could tell ratchet was not amused with the way she had woken him up, but he didn't snap at her because h was used to this by now, seeing how she did it to him every sunday. "Good morning to you to Tigerlilly." Tigerlilly smiled cheekily and giggled. "Good morning ratchet." Ratchet sighed. "I supposeyou need help getting your morning enrgon off the top shelf." Tigelilly grined and nodded happily. Ratchet sighed and got up and walked over to the where the energon was kept with Tigerlilly, fowllowing close behind on all fours like a cat. After drinking her morning energon,Tigerlilly grabed Gadzooks and ran out side to the tree and placed Gadzooks down where they could decide what they wanted to do. "Hmmmmm. What should we do zookie?" Gadzooks put a scaly paw under his chin in thought. "Hmmmm...We could play tag." Tigerlilly shook her head. "No, thats only fun when theres more people to play with." Gadzooks thought a little harder. "We could play hide and seek." Tigerlilly sighed. "Again. Thats only fun when theres more people to play with." Gadzooks scratched behind his wing like ear. "We could... play soccer." Tigerlilly groaned. "Zookie you know I hate organized sports!" Gadzooks shrugged. "Want to play 'Tigerball?" Imediantly Tigerlilly's face lit up. "Yeah!"

**30 minuets later...**

Tigerlilly poked her head out from behind the tree then grabed Gadzook's flag and took off running. "OLLY POLLY WOGGY UMP BUMP FIZZ!" Gadzooks heard her and chased after her."HAHA! I got your flag zookie!" Gadzooks taped a soccer ball on Tigerlilly. "OH HO! I hit you with the zebra ball. Now you have to put the flag back and sing the 'I'm so sorry song!'" Tigerlilly scowled. "No I don't! I was in the no song zone!" "Well I touched the pole so now the no song zone is a song zone!" Tigerlilly put her hands on her hips. "But you have to declare it! I didn't hear you declare it!" Gadzooks folded his scaly arms. "I declared it oppisitely by NOT declaring it. Now start singing!" Tigerlilly sighed and took a breath. "Heres the I'm so sorry song! Won't you come and sing a loooooooooong!?" Gadzooks joined in. "Bum bum bum!" "I'm soor so sorry!" "She blew it she knew it!" "I'm so sorry I took your precious flaaaaaaaaaag!" Gadzooks spun around. "Just don't do it again you scurvy saclliwaaaaaaaaaaaag!" Tigerlilly bolted away. "YAY I'M FREE! I get a free passage to wickit five!" Gadzooks grabed her shoulder. "NO! We did that last time remember?" TIgerlilly put her hand on her chin in thought. "Oh yeah we did..." After a minuet of thinking Tigerlilly's face lit up. "Okay... So the new rule is we have to hop around untill someone finds the power box!" Gadzooks grined and started hoping around with Tigerlilly. "Thats good!" While the two hoped around for a while before Tigerlilly truned to Gadzooks in mid hop. I love this game because the only permanet rule in tiger ball, is that you can't play it the same way twice!" Gadzooks cackeled. "I know! The score is still Q to 12!" So untill dinner time, Gadzooks and Tigerlilly played tiger ball, and the whole time they argued over rules, captured flags, sang the I'm so sorry song and jumped wickets.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Once again I do not own TFA or calvin and hobbes SO DON'T SUE ME! Don't forget toi review and no flames plz! Bye-**Bye! 8D


	4. Misadventures outside

**Hi I'm back! I think I'm hacing way to much fun writing this story, but then again who ever heard of to much fun? 8D Anyways I don not own TFA I only own my OC Tigerlilly so therefore you can't sue me, SO HA! Plz review and no flames plz! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

**Misadventures outside**

Tigerlilly happily jumped over to her wagon with Gadzooks. Tigerlilly had come up with a great idea to see if a hill was safe to go down and she was now eager to see if it Gadzoks and Tigerlilly made it to the top of a hill they hadn't gone down before, Tigerlilly placed a stuffed rabbit in the wagon earning a confused look from Gadzooks. "What are you doing lilly?" Tigerlilly turned to Gadzooks with a grin. "I put a crash teest dummy in the wagon and I'm gonna push it down the hill to see if its safe to go down." Tigerlilly happily pushed the wagon containing the stuffed rabbit down the hill. "Off you go!" Tigerlilly and Gadzooks watched as the wagon went down the hill and crashed and a stick went through the stuffed rabbit. Gadzooks made a sick face and put his scaly paws over his mouth. "OOH! I think I'm going to be sick!" Tigerlilly threw her hands in the air in exasporation. "Well I wouldn't have steered like **THAT! **He deserved it!" Tigerlilly shook her head in annoyance and turned to Gadzooks. " A penny for your thoughts." Gadzooks shook his head. "Sorry. **My **thoughts are a buck apiece." Tigerlilly thew her hands in the air. " **A DOLLAR?!**That's outrageous! Your thoughts aren't worth that!" Gadzooks crossed his arms. "**This one **is! At a dollar it's the bargain of a lifetime." Tigerlilly scowled. "I wouldn't pay a nickel for any thought you've ever had in your whole scaly-tailed existence!" Gadzooks stuck his long, milky, white, toulng out at Tigerlilly. "That little remark just made the price **TEN **dollars!" Tigerlilly stomped her foot. "**TEN? **You can't extort me! **Keep **your stupid thought!" Gadzooks narowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "If you knew what it was, you'd **BEG **to pay ten bucks for it." And with that, Gadzooks turned on his heel and stalked off with Tigerlilly close behind, waving her fist in tha air. "C'mon, just tell me what it is, will you?" Gadzooks scowled and kept walking on. "Nothing doing, pal." Tigerlilly gave a deafeated sigh. "Ok ok! I'll give you 25 cents. That's all I have." Gadzooks turned around and put his hands on his hips. "Let's see it." Tigerlilly angrly handed 25 cents to Gadzooks. "**HERE**! 25 cents! Now what's this big, expensive thought of yours?!" Gadzooks grined. "A fool and his moneyare soon par..." Gadzooks was cut off when Tigerlilly angrly jumped on Gadzooks, and together the rwo rolled down the hill, the whole time bitting and kicking eachother and calling eachother names. By the time the two reached the botte of the hill both were dizzy and looked like they had had a dirt bath and were all filthy. Tigerlilly angerly walked back into the base with Gadzooks and ran into ratchet who gave the two a qustioning look. "What did you do lilly? Step on a land mine!" Tigerlilly made a face at ratchet. "Its zookies fault for being a turd!" Ratchet sighed again. "Oh well you needed to come inside any way. You need to clean your room." TIgerlilly made a face. "But ratchet-" "No buts Tigerlilly, now go clean your room." Tigerlilly stomped into her room and slamed the door before grumbeling. "English must not be his first language." After griping for a few minuets, Tigerlilly put on her blue cape and mask and went down stairs and paraded past ratchet who shot an annoyed look at Tigerlilly, who had a goofy grin on her face. "What are you doing down here again? Didn't I just send you to clean your room?!" Tigerlilly made a mucsel flex motion with her arms. "Twisted fiend! No four walls can hold **STUPENDOUS TIGERESS! **You've been foiled again, evil grandpa-mech! HA HA HA!" Ratchet crouched down to Tigerlilly's level and gave her a death glare. "Oh yeah?" Tigerlilly made her infamouse. "Do not want" face and then scrambled back up stairs with her tail all puffy with fear. "Great zok! He's fixed his mind-scrambling optic ray on me! I'm suddenly filled with the desire to go back upstairs and do his nefarious bidding!" Ratchet scowled as Tigerlilly scrambled back up stairs. "Glad to hear it!" By the time Tigerlilly was finshed claening her room it was time for berth, but her anger didn't last long as it was bumblebees turn to read her a bed time story. Tigerlilly grined as bumblebee entered her room."Bumblebee? How come its usually you who reads me my bed time story in stead of ratchet?" Bumbllebee smiled. "Becaus reading the bedtime story is the **Scouts **job." Ratchets voice floted into the room. "And it appears to be the **only **"Scouts job" around here!" Tigerlilly grined and turned to bumblebee. "you left ratchet to clean up after dinner again, HUH?" Bumblebee made a face and cuped his hands around his mouth. "Tonight's story is called "Why sleeping beauty didn't marry a grandpa!" Ratchets voice came back. "Sleeping **what?**"

**The next day...**

Tigerlilly and Gadzooks stared in horror at the truck in the ravine. Gadzooks seemed pretty happy though. "Nobody hit it atleast! It just went into a ravine!" Tigerlilly made an oh crap face. "Hooray, we're dead." And with that Tigerlilly grabed Gadzooks and took off running. "LILLY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tigerlilly kept running. "Running! Because if ratchet looks out side and see's this truck in the ditch, and we're not in the next contry by then we're SCREWED! Now COME ON!" Tigerlilly and Gadzooks ran into a forsest and stopped to rest, thinking that they were far away by then, but were proved wrong when they heard chrashing noises. Tigerlilly squealed. "OH NO! A BEAR! QUICK CLIMB THIS TREE!" Gadzooks followed close behind as they climbed up the tree. "There are **bears** out here?" The two continued climbing when Tigerlilly squealed again. "There it is! The bears's coming out of the brush! OH NO! It looks like it's on its hind legs! Bears only stand up when they're really mad!" Gadzooks paused and squinted at the brush. "Wait, that's not a bear. Its ratchet!" Tigerlilly squealed and started climbing higher. "**AAUGHH!** **Even worse! Climb higher! Climb higher!**" Ratchet sighed in releaf at the sight of Tigerlilly in a tree with Gadzooks. "There you are. Come down so I can talk to you." Tigerlilly shook her head and hugged the tree. "NO! You'll kill us! We're running away." Ratchet sighed again, slowly loosing his temper. "I'm not going to kill you. I just want to find out what happened. Are you ok? Was anyone hurt?" Tigerlilly shook her head. "No one was hurt. We were pushig the truck into the drive way and it kept rolling." "The truck didn't hit anything?" Tigerlilly shook her head again. "It justwent across the road and into the ditch. That's when me and zookie took off." Ratchet held out his arms. "Well, the tow truck pulled it out, and there's no damage, so you can come down now." Normaly, Tigerlilly would have jumped right into ratchet's arms but in this case she jusr griped the tree tighter. "First let's hear you say you love me."

**Later at bedtime...**

Tigerlilly smiled as she lay in bead next to Gadzooks. "Boy, zookie, isn't it funny how things work sometimes work out? Ratchet and everybody saw right away that what happened to the truck was an were so relieved no one got hurtthat all we got was a lecture from optimus about asking permission and a safety lecture from ratchet, and they didn't even raisetheir voices. Caretakers are sure inscrutable, HUH? Send a truck over a ditch and you don't even get yelled at." Gadzooks sat up and smiled cheekily. "...But try keeping live worms in ratchet's..." Tigerlilly cut Gadzooks off with a frown and curled up into a ball and closed her optics. "Let's not talk about that, okay?!"

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed typeing it! See you later! Bye-Bye! P.s. Don't forget to reivew and no flames plz! :)**


	5. I A A (Ignore All Adults)

**Hi! Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with homework... And I got grounded for a while..."  
Tigerlilly: "I thought you had forgoten about us!"  
Moshigal156: (Pats Tigerlilly on the head) "I wouldn't forget about you and you know that!"  
Tigerlilly: (Folds arms) "Say it!"  
Moshigal156: "NO!"  
Tigerlilly: "SAY IT!"  
Moshigal156: "NO!"  
Ratchet: (Walks in) "Oh for sparks sake! JUST SAY IT ALREADY BEFORE I DUMP YOU IN THE RIVER!"  
Moshigal156: "FINE! *Sob* I do not *sob* OWN TFA OR CALVIN AND HOBBES! *Sob* I only own tigerlilly *sniff* and gadzooks. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Tigerlilly: (Hugs moshigal156 as she has an emotinal breakdown) "Its okay moshigal156. Let it all out."  
Ratchet: (Shakes his head) "Why do femmes have to be so fraging emotinal!" (Turns to audiance) "Moshigal156 only owns Tigerlilly and gadzooks, so don't sue her. AND GOD DAMN IT REVIEW OR I'LL DUMP YOU IN THE RIVER!"  
Tigerlilly: "Enjoy!"**

**Chapter 5**

**I. A. A. I**gnore. **A**ll. **A**dults.

Tigerlilly swiped her wooden pirate sword around. " ARR! We're bloodthirsty pirates!" Gadzooks raised his pirate sword too. "Arr! Captin TIgerlilly!" Tigerlilly grabed the edges of the cardboard box they were playing in." Avast, ye scurvy dogs! Hoist the jolly roger and ready the plank!" Gadzooks saluted. "Aye! Aye! Captin!" Gadzooks then handed Tigerlilly a small pink shoe that had a fluffy, red, ball, on it. Tigerlilly stared at the shoe for a minuet in confusion. " Gadzooks? What is this?" Gadzooks slapped his face and fell over laughing. "Our booty!" Tigerlilly made a face while gadzooks rolled around laughing like an idiot. " Okay gadzooks I think its time for a **I. A. A. **meeting. Gadzooks nodded and followed Tigerlilly up the tree house ladder. Now the two sat in the tree house, each with a paper hat on their head. Tigerlilly stood up. " This meeting of the top-secret club **I. A. A. (I**gnore. **A**ll. **A**dults.**) **Will come to order, supreme dictator-for-life Tigerlilly presiding all salute!" After gadzooks and TIgerlilly saluted, Tigerlilly looked over the edge of the treehouse railing. "Ok, the first order of business: President-and-first-dragon- gadzooks will read the minutes of our last meeting." Gadzooks dipped his head. "Thank you. 10:30 A.M: read minutes of prevous meeting. 10:31: debated so-called 'editorial slant' of minutes. Much nonsense and commotion from dictator-for-life." Tigerlilly gave gadzooks a glare " 'Nonsense'?!" Gadzooks cleared his throat. " 10:32: president-and-first-dragon offers reasonable solution, but dictator-for-life takes needless exception." Tigerlilly growled and pointed a claw at gadzooks " **REASONABLE SOLUTION?!** You told me to go jump in a lake!" Gadzooks continued to read. " 10:33: blows exchanged. dictator-for-life receives comeuppance." Tigerlilly threw her hands in the air. " **HA! **I beat you fair and square! These minutes are nothing but **LIES!**" Gadzooks jumped on tigerlilly and the two started rolling around. "Call me a liar, will you?" Tigerlilly bit gadzooks tail. " By golly, I'll call you worse than **THAT!**" Gadzooks growled and bit tigerlilly's tail. " Chowderhead!" Tigerlilly punched gadzooks. "Ogre!" Gadzooks scratched tigerlilly. "Fleabag!" Tigerlilly bit down on gadzooks leg. "Moron!" The fighting and name calling went on for about thirty more minuets before the two stopped and layed down in a heap, panting. Gadzoos looked at tigerlilly. "(pant, pant) Truce?" Tigerlilly looked at gadzooks. "(pant, pant) Ok, truce."

After tigerlilly and gadzooks caught their breath, they continued their meeting. Tigerlilly stood up. "This meeting of the top secret club **I. A. A. (I**gnore. **A**ll. **A**dults.**)** Will come to order. Today will decide whther to demote president gadzooks on charges of heresy!" Gadzooks raised an eyebrow. "**Heresy?!**" Tigerlilly pointed an acuseing finger at gadzooks. "let the record show that the defendant made an **un **disparaging comment about the possible membership of sari sumdac, an admitted adult and enemy of this club." Gadzooks folded his arms. "Let the record **ALSO **show that supreme dictator-for-life tigerlilly is a nincompoop!" Tigerlilly angerly threw her hands in the air. "Ok, just for **THAT**, you're also charged with insubordination! This court finds you guilty on both counts and strips you of your title!" Gadzooks stuck out his milky, white, toung. "HA! As court stenographer, I refuse to enter the verdict! In fact, I'm **promoting **myself to 'El dragon numero uno'!" Tigerlilly scowled and waved a fist. "Oh yeah?! Well then I promote **myself **to 'the most highest, grandest, exalted, um, supreme, uh..." Gadzooks smugly held up the club law book. "There! I wrote 'gadzooks equals great' in the offical club law book! Now it's a law!" Tigerlilly grabed the law book from gadzooks."**IT IS NOT! GIMME THAT!****" **Tigerlilly scribbled something into the law book. "HA HA HA! **I'm **writing 'gadzooks equals ugly scal ball'! What do you think of **THAT!**" Gadzooks cheekily took tigerlilly's paper hat. "Oh ho! I take the supreme dictator hat! Now **I'M **the supreme dictator!" Tigerlilly jumped on gadzooks. "You give that back!" Gadzooks growled. "I declare you null and void!" After another half hour of wrestling, fighting, and name calling, tigerlilly and gadokks paused. Gadzooks panted. "Truce?" Tigerlilly panted too. "Truce." Tigerlilly and gadooks stood up and looked over the deck. What a great club. Too bad we don't have more members." Gadzooks smiled with tigerlilly and cocked his head. :maybe we should allow sari to join."

**A few hours later...**

Tigerlilly casually walked into the medibay. "Hey ratchet, did you feel anything funny when you got up today? Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "Funny? What do you mean?" Tigerlilly pretended to look around. "Well, tickly maybe...Or scratchy? Anything like a bite or a sting? Ratchet turned to tigerlilly with suspision in his optics. "**Why? **And what are you hiding behind your back?!" Tigerlilly shyly handed ratchet a fly swater and a can of bug spray. "Um...Here, you may want these. Well, heh, heh. Gotta run!

**Five minuets later...**

Bumblebee shook his head. "old mechs, always obsessing over when to get clean. Ratchet growled and continued to chase tigerlilly. "after I get that kid, you're next!" Tigerlilly ran outside and attempted to hide in the tree, but ratchet caught her and draged her back inside the base.

**Tin minuets later...**

Tigerlilly scowled as she sat on her berth. "**TO MUCH STRESS IN UNHEALTHY YOU KNOW!**" Gadzooks pouted. "I don't see why **I **had to come in."

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS AEWSOME! Sorry I took so long to update and I'm sorry about this being a shot chapter, but I have a plesant surprise for the next chapter! Plz review and stay tuned! :)**


	6. The revenge of the baby sat

**HI! I know the last chapter was short. So this chpater will be longer! Plz review and don't for get to enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

The revenge of the baby sat

Tigerlilly folded her arms and pouted. "phooey. The autobots left. Now we're stuck here with the baby sitter from the black lagoon!' Gadzooks chuckled. "Hee Hee! Do you think he remembers how last time we threatened to flush his science notes down the toilet?" Tigerlilly cracked up . "HA HA HA! Our finest **moment!**" All the sudden jumpsatart walked in with a scowl on his face. "Ok, you, get in bed." Tigerlilly threw her hands in the air. "**WHAT?!It's not even 6:30!**"

**10 minurts later...**

Tigerlilly and gadzooks lay in bed. Gadzooks shifted slightly. "He remembers, all right." Tigerlilly scowled and folded her arms. "He can't get away with this. We'll call the rescue squad!" As tigerlilly continued to pout and idea came into her head. Smirking evily, she dashed into her closet and put on her blue cape and mask. "Faster then a vanishing claw! More powerful then the all spark! Here comes stupendous tigeress!"

**Five minuets later...**

Tigerlilly quietly poked her head out from the stair case. "I'm in luck! Baby sitter man is momentarily destacted!" Jumpstart was on the phone talking to someone. "Hi solardash, it's jumpstart. Yeah, I'm over at the little monster's house again. Hmm? No, actually she's been pretty good tonight. Yeah, I can't belive it. Anyway solardash, I'm sorry we couldn't go out tonight, but the autobots are so desperate to get a break from this little creep that they..." Jumpstart didn't get to finish his sentence as tigerlilly pounced on him. "**YAHH! Freedom and justice shall always prevail over tyranny, baby sitter man!**" Jumpstart growled as he attempted to pull tigerlillyoff him. "Get off mr tigerlilly, you pest! Ow! Let go! Quit it!" Tigerlilly ignored jumpstart and continued her assult. "Stupendous tigeress has the strength of a million mortal men! Give up!" Jumpstar scowled and picked up the phone. "Listen solardash, I'm going to have to call you back. You wouldn't believe what this cretin is wearing." Tigerlilly started to wrestle with one of jumpstart's legs. "With muscles of magnitude, stupendous tigeress fights with heroic resolve!"

Jumpstar managed to pull tigerlilly off. "Ok tigerlilly, you want to play rough, huh?" Tigerlilly made a shocked ecpression. "Great moons of neptune! He must have super powers too!" Jumpstart lowered himself to tigerlilly's level. "You've got two seconds to bet your caped butt in bed, or I'll put it there for good!" Tigerlilly squealed. "OH NO! The evil alien is using some psycho-beam to weaken my stupendous will!" Jupstart folded his arms. "I'm counting! ONNNNE.." Tigerlilly looked away "*gasp* I...I...Must resist!" JUmpstart scowled. "TWO!" Tigerlilly took off running. "In a vermillion flash, stupendous tigeress is in the air!" Tigerlilly bolted out the base door. "With stupendous speed, stupendous tigeress is out the door!" Jumpstar followed tigerlilly outside and growled when he couldn't see her. "All right, tigerlilly! Where'd you go?! I know your out here!" Jumpstart stepped out farther into the night."The autobots told you tp behave tonight, remember?! They're not going to be happy when they hear about this!"

When jumpstart got no reply, he growled and started took look for tigerlilly. "There is noway I'm getting paid enough for this kind of aggravation. How could such a small kid run so fat?!" Tigerlilly watched jumpstart from her tree house. "Secure in her secret fortress, stupendous tigeress plans her strategy! Baby sitter man is no mach for stupendous tigeress's stupendous intellect!" Jumpstar continused to search for tigerlilly. "Tigerlilly, you're in big trouble if you don't come out!"

Tigerlilly sneakily slid through her bedroom window. Gadzooks perked up and smiled at the sight of his best friend being okay. "You made it back alive!" Tigerlilly grined cheekily. "Of courseI I made a stupendous dash through the window as soon as jumpstart went around the base! He still doesn't know where I am! Gadzooks looked out the window. "There goes jumpstart around the base again. He still doesn't know you sneaked back inside." Tigerlilly smiled and started to take off her mask and cape. "Now I'll change back into my secret identity alter ego!" Gadzooks started to panic. "UH OH! He saw the light on in this room. He's coming in!" Tigerlilly pulled gadzooks into berth with a book. "Quick! Get in the coveres! Pretend we've just been reading in bead!" Gadzooks cocked his head. "But he knows you attacked him and ran outside half an hour ago!" Tigerlilly opened the book and smiled. "That was stupendous tigeress, not miled-mannered tigerlilly! I've been in bed reading sense 8:00." Gadzooks curled up next to tigerlilly. "you think he;s going to believe **THAT!****" **Tigerlilly ran a hand through the tufft of fur on her head. "I don't see why not! I'm in bed, my covers are here. It's as plain as it can be!"

JUmpstart stomped into tigerlillly's room. "All right I found you!" Tigerlilly made an innocent face. "Found? Why, what do you mean? I've been in bed reading all evening with gadzooks." Jumpstart pu his hands on his hips. "Don't give me that! you just now sneaked inside, took off your sill costume, and jumped in bed! I know what you did! Well your going to get it now, bucko!' Tigerlilly put het thumbs in her ears and blew a rasberry. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do to me, huh? You can't send me to berth when I'm already **IN **berth! Sorry to spoil your fun, you EEL!" Jumpstart picked up tigerlilly. "Ok. Downstairs! **MARCH!**" Tigerlilly squrimed in jumpstart's grip. "HEY, you can't take me **OUT **of bed! I need my **recharge!** Hey! Hey!"

**A few hours later...**

Ratchet entered tigerlilly's room. "Bulkhead is taking jumpstart home, perhaps you'd like to explain to me what happened tonight." Tigerlilly made the best innocent face she could and shurgged. "Gosh ratchet, what's to tell? At 8:00 I washe up, brushed my teeth and went straight to berth. Nothing happened." Ratchet raised and optic ridge and held up a peice of paper that had tigerlilly's hand writting on it. "And this?" Tigerlilly stuttered and pointed an acuseing finger at the note. "Uh...**LIES! **All lies! Jumpstart made me do that just so I'd get in trouble! He hates kids! None of that is true! I went straight to bed!

**An hour later...**

Gadzooks smiled smugly at tigerlilly as she continued to scowl and pout. "Nice try, pinocchio." Tigerlilly scowled at gadzooks and blew a rassberry at him. "Well who woud've though jumpstart would make me write a full confession?!"

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! Plz review and stay tuned for more of tigerlilly's and gadzook's funny misadventures! :)**


End file.
